


Round Two

by twoseas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Content, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, except Neil Hargrove, he’s very dead, it’s just marijuana dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoseas/pseuds/twoseas
Summary: Billy wants to know Steve Harrington better, if you catch his drift.AKA, Billy demanding Steve’s attention the only way he knows how - by being a nosy, pushy, eavesdropping asshole.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Heather Holloway, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Mad Wet Rat Boy and Fluffy haired Doofus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been languishing in my wip folder for what feels like a million years and I finally finished it. I just wanted Steve’s hair appreciated and Billy’s mullet obliterated and look at what happened instead. Unbelievable. 
> 
> Please, enjoy!

Billy chewed his gum noisily, tapping his hands against the steering wheel while Max said her goodbyes to her mom. 

“Thank you, Billy,” Susan said when her daughter was finally jogging to the passenger side. 

“No problem, Susan,” Billy smiled, genuinely meaning it. She’d handed him the cash for their movie with a little extra for something else after, which was actually kind of nice. And she’d carefully mentioned not minding if they were out late, eyes darting anxiously at Neil, and that she’d like for them to spend more time together outside of the house. Which was…what it was. 

Billy peeled off down the street. “So what bullshit are we seeing? Goonies or whatever?” 

“What?”

“The movie, genius,” Billy sneered. He was actively trying not to be a piece of shit like his dad, but he had his limits.

“You can just hang out at the mall,” Max dismissed. 

Sliding his glasses down his nose, Billy took his eyes off the road long enough to glare at Max from over the rims. “Uh-uh,” Billy told her. “Susan wants me to take you. I’m taking you.”

A flash of panic went off behind her eyes, but she quickly stifled it.

“Who’s even going to know?” Max scoffed.

He smirked at the way she tried to hide her actual concern behind her own sneer. “Us. And I sure as shit ain’t letting you have that kind of dirt on me.”

“You can do whatever you want for a couple of hours and I can hang out with my friends,” Max pointed out, voice forcibly calm. “Win-win.”

“Nope,” Billy denied lightly, getting too much amusement out of her mounting frustration. 

“Come on, Billy,” Max bargained, tone wheedling. “I’ll even let you have the money Mom gave us.”

That had Billy’s eyebrow rising into a curious arch. “And why the hell don’t you need money at a mall, Max?”

“I have some of my allowance saved,” Max shrugged, looking out the window. 

“Bullshit,” Billy called her out. “You spent it all on those comics and that tape last week.”

“Maybe Mom gave me more!”

“More bullshit,” Billy snapped, harsh in his victory. “Because Susan handed me the money and said, ‘I want to make sure you two have enough.’ End quote. So cut the crap, Max.”

“Ugh, fine!” Max screeched, defeated and totally graceless about it. “Steve sneaks us in. I don’t have to pay for the movie.”

Billy leaned back in his seat, shoulders going lax and eyes fixed past the windshield. “Harrington?”

“He works at Scoops Ahoy,” Max grumbled. 

Oh, Billy knew Steve Harrington worked at Scoops Ahoy. He was acutely aware of the fact. 

“Well, guess we’re both getting snuck in,” Billy declared with relish. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror, teeth flashing in a wolflike grin. 

“No, no, nonono,” Max tried to argue, practically spinning in her seat to face Billy. “You cannot come!”

“Too bad,” Billy chuckled deviously, still grinning. “Because I’m coming.”

In his dreams at least, Billy thought, musing on big brown eyes and hair that defied gravity. 

  
  


The dorks Max slummed it with openly gawked when Billy strode into the mall right behind Max. The most annoying one, Karen Wheeler’s shithead son, started to openly protest, but Billy interrupted with a “Shut the fuck up” and swaggered away.

He led them towards Scoops, Max apologizing and making her excuses while he refused to take his eyes off the prize. 

Steve was distracted, refilling the sprinkles with his back to them. Billy admired the view. The entire outfit was something, but the shorts were the crowning achievement. 

“Hey, dingus,” the girl at the counter called, face bored and unimpressed. “Looks like you have custody tonight.”

“Hilarious,” Steve deadpanned. He straightened up, unfortunately, and turned to the kids. “I swear to god if you assholes get caught I’m not-“

He caught sight of Billy, pretty mouth dropping open. The gears turned in his head, eyes flitting from Billy to the irate looking boys to Max and her sheepish expression. 

“Oh, come on!” Steve demanded in a hiss, purposefully not looking at Billy and focusing entirely on the embarrassed little redhead. “Max, you’re supposed to be the cool one!”

Max threw her hands up and glared at Billy. “I’m sorry, ok! He said he had to come!”

“Ugh, fine,” Steve relented, eyes rolling. He met Billy’s shit eating grin with a frown. “Try not to be a total dickweed.”

“On my best behavior,” Billy promised with a saccharine smile and a hand to his heart. If he just so happened to push his shirt just a little bit wider to show some more chest, well, happy coincidences happened. 

Steve still regarded Billy suspiciously, the Scoops girl watching them with open curiosity now, but he let them behind the counter anyway and led them down one of the service hallways that made up the unseen portions of the mall. 

The movie was whatever and Billy spent most of it wondering when he’d be able to see Steve again. Harrington had been noticeably absent, disappearing from the social scene in a way that seemed almost impossible for the guy everyone said once ruled the school. Hardly anyone even talked shit about him, too busy gossiping about who was hooking up with who and colleges and jobs and other uninteresting trash. Billy saw him at Scoops when the mall opened and he tried to see him some more after, but Steve seemed determined to fade into obscurity. Which, with a face and body like that, was a real shame. And Billy, good samaritan that he was, was happy to take notice and appreciate what others ignored.

As they filed out the proper exit an hour and a half later, Billy lightly slapped Max’s shoulder with the back of his hand. She stopped talking to Lucas and the Byers kid, an irritated set to her jaw. 

“What?”

“How often does Harrington sneak you guys in?” 

A cautious frown turned her mouth down. “Like once a week. Why do you want to know?” Her anger flared up. “You better not snitch on him, Billy!”

“Easy, Jesus,” Billy sighed, hand going to his hair. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Then why?”

“Because don’t you think it’s time I was a good big brother,” Billy informed her, the picture of utmost innocence. “I’ll have to come with you, make sure you don’t get caught.”

“Ugh,” Max told him feelingly, turning back to her friends. 

New pep in his step, Billy started to think maybe this would be his summer. At the very least Hawkins might get interesting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, in a sailor outfit complete with hat and shorts: Ahoy there, fellas.   
> Billy: I am going to Act Up


	2. Chapter 2

Shouting and splashing resounded around Billy, everyone enjoying the hot weather. Heather seemed more invested in her shift than Billy, whistle blowing to keep the little bastards in line. While he enjoyed the attention he got for strutting down the length of the pool shirtless and looking fine, Billy’s mind was turned towards something more than his captivated audience. 

“Hey,” Billy called to Heather after she finished dressing down some cannon baller. “Want to go get ice cream after we clock out?”

Heather paused, looking at him with a bemused frown. “You’re cool, but sorry, Billy. You’re not really my type.”

Barking out his surprised laughter, Billy shook his head and loped over, voice tuned down. “We both know all about your type,” Billy murmured playfully. “That’s why I’m inviting you to the mall. That band girl works there. The one with the bracelets and necklaces and drawings of tits on her shoes.”

Heather’s expression lit up, smile forming. “Robin Buckley?” 

“Yeah, that one,” Billy confirmed, not actually remembering if that was her name or not. 

“Ok,” Heather allowed, “so I get why I’d want to go. Why are you suddenly craving ice cream?” 

“Because it’s hot as balls.”

“Nope,” Heather called out. 

“I have a craving,” Billy tried next. 

“Try again,” she grinned, tossing her ponytail. 

“Steve Harrington works there,” Billy copped, shrugging his shoulders shamelessly. 

Rearing back in delighted surprise, Heather regarded Billy with a new layer of interest. “Really. Guess we better go.”

  
  


Scoops was busier than Billy would’ve liked, a large swarm of children taking up all available space on the customer side. 

“Maybe we should come back later,” Heather murmured, checking the line by standing on the tips of her toes. She caught sight of the girl manning the counter and started chewing the bottom edge of her lip. 

“Fuck that. We wait.” It wasn’t ideal but neither was life. And if he had to wait to get the chance to flirt with and antagonize Harrington then he was going to wait. 

Eventually the large crowd of kids was herded out by a frazzled looking set of parents, hands clasped around cones of already melting ice cream. The way clear, Billy nudged Heather with an elbow and put as much roll and thrust into his hips as possible while walking over. 

Steve was busy cleaning his scoop, but the girl - Robin - watched them. At first she looked at Heather, large eyes going wide and doe like. She quickly looked away and instead studied Billy, a bird like tilt to her head.

“Back again?” She asked, brow raised. 

“I can’t seem to stay away,” Billy purred. He could feel Heather rolling her eyes at his side, but he ignored it and the derisive laugh Robin snorted out. 

Spinning around, Steve met Billy’s smirk with a frown. “Kids aren’t coming today.”

“Yeah, I can tell by the lack of annoying brats,” Billy shot back. 

“So why are you here, asshole?” Steve sniped, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

“Great customer service, Steve,” Robin criticized through a purposefully obnoxious smile that rounded her cheeks. “Real employee of the month material.”

Heather giggled and Robin smiled more genuinely, looking a little dazed. 

Looking between the two women like he was solving a math problem, Steve made to open his mouth and say something. But Billy, unhappy with having lost Steve’s attention, beat him to the mark. 

“Ice cream, princess,” Billy grinned. “We’re here for ice cream.”

Steve held his scoop up like he was threatening Billy with a knife. “What can I do for you, sir?”

Ignoring Steve’s unhappy grimace, Billy licked his lips. “What a loaded question, Harrington. But let’s start with a scoop of rocky road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin: Well, that was very homoerotic.   
> Steve: What do human evolutionary ancestors have to do with anything?  
> Robin: I am so concerned that you know the meaning of homo erectus, but not homoerotic.   
> Steve: ...there’s a difference?  
> Robin: So concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy scowled at the back of Steve’s head. 

“Look a little less pissed, Billy, geez,” Heather groaned. “I got him out, didn’t I?”

And technically that was true. 

But Steve was also avoiding Billy like they were oppositely charged magnets or something. 

“Fuck off.”

Steve sniffed a drink Robin handed him, the light of the bonfire casting him in a flattering orange glow. He took a sip, made a face, and tossed the whole thing over his shoulder before anyone but Billy noticed. 

“Aww, poor Billy. The cute boy doesn’t want to talk to him,” Heather cooed, taking a swig from her bottle. 

“Heather, I swear to God.”

Sipping haughtily, Heather offered, “You want some tips? This first one’s free. Don’t beat up the boy you have a crush on.”

Billy hurled his still mostly full beer bottle at a tree. 

“Yeah,” Heather continued lightly as it smashed loud enough to draw attention to their side of the shitty party in the woods. “That’s what I thought.”

\- - -

Billy leaned against the wall and tapped his shoe angrily. Something was building in his chest and he couldn’t full express what that growing, guttering thing was. Heather threw her hair judgmentally, oversized neon pink hoop earrings jangling with the motion. Billy threw his cigarette to the pavement and grinned at her meanly.

Steve’s car parked and he stepped out, Robin coming out from the passenger side. She said something as they rounded the front bumper and Steve threw his head back in a laugh, throat bobbing.

“Robin!” Heather called, pushing off the wall and running to her. 

“Hey,” Robin beamed back, looking down bashfully as Heather grabbed her wrists and swung their arms together. 

Heather smiled at Steve. “You both ready for the movie?” 

Steve smiled back, expression going a little tight when Billy stepped away from the wall to join them properly. “Totally.”

They found their seats, Billy trailing the other three with a malcontented expression plastered on his face. 

He plopped down next to Steve, taking cruel pleasure in the way Steve jerked away when their arms brushed. He had to feel that to keep the disappointment at bay. 

Next to Steve, Heather and Robin held hands low enough for nobody to notice unless they were really looking for it. 

The lights went down and Billy shifted, doing his best to get a bit more contact between him and Steve. 

Steve shied away, staring straight ahead and refusing to look Billy’s way. 

“What’s your problem?” Billy demanded in a harsh whisper. 

Steve met his gaze with an incredulous one of his own. “Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Billy snapped, earning a shushing from another movie goer. Billy faced the shusher, puffed out his chest, and demanded, “What?!”

The busybody asshole in the row ahead faced forward and Billy smirked. 

“Jesus Christ,” Steve mumbled. He then stood up and left, waving Robin off when she tried to stand as well. 

“Billy, whatever the hell you did, fix it,” Heather ordered, tone stern as a school teacher and twice as effective. 

Grunting, Billy rose from his seat and made to follow. 

Steve was being handed a popcorn at the concessions stand when he caught sight Billy waiting for him in the lobby. 

“Goddamn it,” Steve cursed, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth as he tried to walk past Billy. 

“Seriously, Harrington, what’s your problem?” Billy demanded, pitching his voice low and eyeing the other people in the lobby. Luckily it seemed like they were being ignored. 

“You’re my problem,” Steve hissed back, moving away. 

Billy caught him by the bicep. “Explain,” Billy demanded. 

“Or what? You’ll rearrange my face again?” Steve asked, challenge in his eyes and the line of his mouth. “Fuck off, Billy. I’m not doing this alpha male posturing bullshit with you. I did enough of that shit in high school and I’m over it.”

Steve broke out of Billy’s hold and slouched over to a wall to moodily eat his popcorn.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Billy asked, already knowing what Steve was talking about, but wanting the confirmation nonetheless. 

“I’m talking about whatever game you’re playing,” Steve told him with a scowl. “Showing up at Scoops to make fun of me. Chasing me out of parties. Crowding me. I get it, dude, ok. You’re tough or whatever. I know you can beat the shit out of me. Everyone’s impressed. Now fuck off and leave me alone.”

Billy grabbed a handful of Steve’s popcorn, spilling some of it on the floor. Steve frowned down at it. 

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Billy admitted as he chewed. It gave him something to do with his stupid goddamn nerves. 

Steve rolled his eyes as he kicked at the spilled kernels with his toe. 

An employee came buy to sweep it up, an unhappy frown on their face for the two of them. Steve grimaced apologetically, but Billy bared his teeth until they walked off. 

Billy bit the bullet and told a half truth that was half a truth too many for his taste. “…I’m trying to hang out.”

“What.” 

Billy couldn’t even call that a question, Steve’s voice weirdly toneless. 

“Everyone here sucks,” Billy accused with a scrunch of his nose. “Your old friends are shitty, disloyal fucks who have nothing better to do than lie about fingering girls on the football field. I hate this stupid shitty town. Heather makes it marginally better and you’re the only other half interesting person here.”

Steve stared at him, big brown eyes reflecting the neon lights of the theater lobby. 

“So stop being a little bitch about it,” Billy demanded, stealing another handful of popcorn. 

“Do you have any idea how to make friends the normal way?” Steve asked, full of wonder. 

Billy scowled at the ground. 

“God, come on. We’re getting high,” Steve said, elbowing Billy as he made for the exit. “Robin and Heather won’t care.”

Billy followed. 

Billy forced himself not to watch Steve’s mouth too closely as the other boy inhaled deeply, smoke a diffuse wreath around his head. A halo almost. 

“Sorry about your face.”

Steve just shrugged. Billy figured he was a few months too late, but Steve trusted him enough to get baked with him in his car so…progress.

“Sorry about yours,” Steve smirked. 

Snatching the joint from Steve’s hand, Billy ignored the warmth of his fingers as their hands brushed in brief contact. “Eat shit, Steve.”

Steve just snickered. 

\- - -

Billy and Heather approached the counter, eyebrows going up in a synchronized motion when already scooped cones were set into their hands. 

“No charge,” Robin said with a flirtatious smile for Heather. 

“How’d you guys get these so fast?” Heather asked, taking a long, slow lick of her cone. 

Robin visibly swallowed. 

“We saw you come in,” Steve informed her instead. 

“Thanks.” Billy smiled, this time without the smug comments or sharp edges. 

Steve smiled back.

\- - -

“You’re being a little bitch again,” Billy cackled. 

Steve grabbed the handle of the door like it would save him. “I hate you.”

Billy cackled some more, foot pressed all the way down on the pedal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy: Hey wanna hang out?   
> Steve: Sure. Today’s my day off and Dustin left for nerd camp so I don’t have anything better to do.   
> Billy: ...I’m going to pretend you didn’t make it sound like Dustin is cooler to hang out with than me.   
> Steve: Whatever makes you feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting and he needed to get Max back soon. Susan was asking him to keep her out later and later and Billy knew something was going to break soon. But even so, they all still wanted Max back in the house by dinner. 

Billy slowed down when he heard voices. 

“I-I just,” the Byers kid stuttered, sounding nervous enough to hyperventilate. 

“Will, Jesus, take a breath and tell me what happened.”

Billy peered around the corner of the arcade. 

Sure enough there was Steve, hands on his hips as he stared at the kid, brow furrowed in an expression that was genuinely and urgently concerned. 

“Mike said something.”

“That’s your problem,” Steve said, throwing his hands out. “Don’t listen to anything that little asshat says.”

The Byers kid snorted, but it didn’t last. 

Pale as a sheet, he blurted out, “What if what everyone says about me is true? What if I don’t like girls?”

Billy’s eyes widened even as Steve’s mouth fell open.

Jesus H. Christ this kid was brave, admitting this shit to someone else out in public. Even if that public place was the empty space behind the arcade.

Waiting on Steve’s response, Billy felt his gut churn. Being cool with Heather and Robin was one thing. Being cool with this was another.

“So what if it’s true?” Steve said, voice gentle and eyes understanding. “Will, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine, it’s-it’s-” Will broke off with a frustrated noise that could easily tip into sob territory.

“Alright, I’m going to tell you something, ok?” Steve said, suddenly serious and just a little panicked. 

Will met his eyes before his gaze skittered away nervously. “Ok.”

“I get why you’re scared,” Steve said. “I do. People say horrendous shit about guys who don’t like girls. I’m not proud of it, and I’m such a hypocrite, but I’ve said some of that horrendous shit myself. But…ok, so when I was thirteen I went to this summer camp, right?”

Steve ran an anxious hand through his hair. It fell back perfectly. 

“And one of my cabin mates was this other boy who was just…so cool. The fucking coolest. He was from Chicago and I was obsessed with him. And the other campers picked up on it and said some really awful shit to me. None of them were from Hawkins, it was this out of county thing, so I didn’t even have being Steve Harrington as a back up to keep them off my back. They stole my sleeping bag and filled it with dirt. Replaced my shampoo with gravy. They would shove me out of the communal showers. They called me-” Steve coughed and cleared his throat. “…they were shitty, is all I’m saying.”

“So it’s as bad as I thought it’d be,” Will said, voice deadened. 

“No, no, no,” Steve stopped him, hands held out and frantically waving. “That’s not the point of this story. So all those pricks treated me like that. But the boy, Jason, didn’t. He didn’t run away from me or play mean pranks. He teamed up with me for camp activities. He sat with me at meals.”

“He was nice about it,” Will realized, a flicker of hope in his eyes. 

“He was,” Steve nodded, smiling nostalgically. “And as miserable as I felt when those asshats treated me the way they did, I was so much happier with Jason. The freaking coolest kid at camp was cool with it, so why shouldn’t I be? I felt like myself with him. And he liked me too.”

“Really?” Will gazed up at him, looking a little less terrified. 

“Yeah. He used to read to me from this book he brought and we’d bitch about the other campers and make dumb jokes and he was even my first-” Steve’s hand came up in a fist, almost making the universal jack off gesture, but then he froze, eyes widening as he looked down at Will and seemed to remember he was talking to a kid. 

Clearing his throat, Steve dropped his hand and rushed out, “What I’m saying is people are going to be shitty, but that’s their problem. And yeah, it’ll suck. But you’ll also meet people like Jason who will like you for who you are. And there’ll be…nothing better. So make it through the bullshit, keep looking out of this small minded hellscape of a town, and know that you’re going to be alright. Ok?”

Will nodded down at his shoes. “Thanks, Steve.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve said firmly. “And seriously, Will, stop listening to Mike. He’s so fucking stupid.”

Will laughed and rubbed at his eyes before running off with another muttered thanks. 

Billy exhaled, mind swimming. 

\- - -

Billy watched Steve at Scoops, the other boy flirting badly with the girls who came in. 

Billy narrowed his eyes as the aerobics instructor came in and Steve’s ears turned red.

So.

Steve liked guys. There was pretty much conclusive proof about that.

But did he like Billy?

Billy glowered at his butterscotch sundae. 

And how could Billy find out?

“I don’t like that look in your eyes,” Heather said conversationally. 

“You shouldn’t,” Billy muttered darkly, cutting through his ice cream hard enough that the spoon clanged discordantly against the glass dish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve, head in his hands: I cannot believe what I almost said to Will.   
> Robin: Your babysitting card is going to be revoked.  
> Jonathan, bursting through the food court: Who the HELL taught Will the jerk off gesture?!  
> Steve, slouching under the counter: Kill me now.   
> Robin: I think that’s his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is a terrible plan,” Heather said at once. 

“Just do it,” Billy dismissed. 

“I could just ask Robin for you, they’re like best friends,” Heather suggested, frowning up at Billy. “Seriously, how did you even come up with this terrible plan?”

“It’s going to work.”

“Ok, maybe, but it’ll be so weird if Steve finds out.”

“It won’t be weird because we’ll be too busy fucking in the back of my car for either of us to care,” Billy shot back. “So are you in or not?”

Heather sighed. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

\- - -

Billy hid behind the tree and stifled the urge for a smoke. He tapped his fingers and ground his teeth together. 

Steve trudged in with Robin and Heather, Heather’s head swiveling as she tried to spot Billy. 

Good fucking luck, Billy was full on Rambo here, back pressed to the tree trunk as he stayed crouched at bush level. Billy made a face at a little black beetle on a leaf by his nose and flicked it away. 

“Why are we here?” Steve asked, tone bitchy. 

“Because if you keep getting high in your room your dad’ll kill you,” Robin commented matter-of-factly. 

“He’d have to be here to know,” Steve countered. “We could be getting high in a nice, clean house where we have drinks and snacks. But noooo, Heather wants to light up in the middle of the woods.”

“It’s romantic,” Heather said, eyes darting around as she kept looking for Billy. 

Real subtle. 

“Not when I’m here,” Steve sassed, regarding her suspiciously. “Unless you’re into some stuff that I could be into, but also might not be.”

Robin smacked the back of his head hard enough that the sound echoed through the woods. 

Heather guffawed, quickly stifling it when her own laugh echoed. 

“Ow,” Steve muttered, rubbing the spot Robin struck. 

“Don’t be a baby,” she dismissed, reaching over to dig through his pockets. 

“God, cut it out,” Steve hissed, slapping at her hands as she pulled some already rolled, slightly crushed joints out. 

“You were taking too long,” Robin sing-songed. 

Steve took a few steps back, putting some distance between himself and the pushy young ladies. He took out a lighter and flicked it to life, flame dancing in the light breeze. He held it out to Robin, lighting the joint perched precariously from her lips. 

“Wasn’t Billy supposed to meet us here?” Steve asked looking around. Billy shrunk in on himself, trying to stay out of sight. 

“Must be running late,” Heather said, voice going up an octave. 

Real fucking subtle. 

Steve accepted the joint from Robin and took a hit. “Ok. Cool.”

“Speaking of Billy,” Robin said, voice lilting teasingly. “What’s your guys’ deal?”

God, Robin was so much better at this than Heather. Billy should’ve just directly recruited her to the plan. 

“What do you mean what’s our deal?” Steve dodged, breathing out a thin stream of smoke. 

“You know…” Billy didn’t have a good angle to see Robin’s full expression but it sounded a bit like her eyebrows were wiggling. 

“Do you like him?” Heather asked outright, finally, finally doing the job he asked her to do. 

“Yeah, sure, he’s alright,” Steve mumbled. 

Billy scowled. He was alright. Alright??

“No,” Robin said at once. “Do you like him?”

The emphasis was nice and clear. 

Steve sputtered, words coming out jumbled. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised,” Robin chastised. “Seriously. You guys flirt all the time.”

“We don’t,” Steve denied in a wheeze.

Uh, yes, they fucking did. 

“He’s always leaning into your space.”

“That’s just Billy. He doesn’t believe in personal space. I’m not, like, special.”

Uh, no, it fucking wasn’t. And uh, yes, he fucking did. And yeah, he really fucking was. 

Billy made a face, jaw aching from all the tooth grinding. 

“Come on,” Heather wheedled, playful tone just a bit overblown. “Admit it.”

“You like him,” Robin said like a certified fact. 

“I’m admitting to nothing,” Steve declared. 

“You think he’s cute, you want to kiss him and stuff,” Robin continued mercilessly. “We can all tell.”

“No,” Steve denied. 

“Yes?” Heather said like a question. 

“No, absolutely not,” Steve pressed on. “And-and Billy isn’t even my type. He’s too pretty and too buff and too much of an asshole. My ego has taken way too much of a hit from Nancy calling my love bullshit so he’s the last thing I need right now.”

Silence rang throughout the clearing. 

“Jeez, Steve,” Robin muttered. “Are you really still hung up on Nancy the priss?”

“Don’t call her that,” Steve said tiredly. “And no, I’m not still in love with Nancy. But like…that fucked me up. I’m fragile or whatever. I need someone who’s going to, like, actually love me. And not just pretend to because they’re scared of change or-or I don’t know.”

Heather spoke low and full of sympathy. “Sorry, Steve.”

“It’s fine,” he dismissed, voice heavy. There was a tension laden silence as they all waited for Steve to finish his thought. “I like Billy. We’re friends now and I genuinely like him. But like I said, I want someone to actually love me. And Billy’s…he’s not going to be here any longer than he has to be. He’s made that super clear. And I’m too much of a pussy to make a move on someone who just sees me as a distraction until they get out of Hawkins.”

Nobody spoke. 

“Jesus, I’m gonna go take a leak,” Steve muttered brokenly, walking of in the opposite direction. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Billy rose from his hiding spot, scowl firmly etched on his face as he stomped over to the two women. 

Heather looked at him with so much apology in her eyes Billy couldn’t stand it. 

Robin just looked shocked. 

“Give me that,” Billy demanded, stealing the joint from Heather’s fingers. 

He ignored their calls and trod back towards the road, heart like a lump of lead in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heather, watching Billy scream and throw things in the distance: This convoluted plan worked out even worse than expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy went on a bit of a bender of bad behavior. 

He avoided Steve, Robin, and even Heather. 

He took things a little too far with Karen Wheeler. 

He felt the need to self-destruct and figured he might as well try to take some others out alongside him. 

When his car went screeching off the road, Billy had just enough time to regret that. 

\- - -

Billy woke up to plain white hospital walls and in a lot of medication dulled pain. 

When Susan came in and told him about his dad’s death, Billy cried. He couldn’t figure out if it was out of grief or relief. So he just let it happen.

She held his hand and that was nice. 

When Max came in and told him about…everything, Billy had one word for it. 

“Bullshit.”

Billy got out of the hospital just as the weather started to turn cool, leaves hinting at a change. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy @ season 3: I lived, bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

The house was too quiet with Susan at work and Max at school. Billy still felt a lingering sense of vigilance, that extra awareness that helped keep him away from his dad some of the time. It made his shoulders tense and every corner felt like it could hide something to make his day a lot worse. 

Billy grabbed the keys to the used car Susan got for him as a welcome home present and headed out. 

He drove around, taking in the people. 

Sadness and fear saturated the town to the point that Billy could practically taste it. 

He passed the Byers house and noticed the real estate sign posted on the lawn. 

Jesus. 

He avoided the debris filled pit that used to be the mall.

Billy eventually found himself at the video store, figuring he might as well rent a tape or two to fill his painfully long day. 

He walked in and was greeted by a bored voice. 

“Welcome to- Billy!” Robin’s eyes went round and shocked. 

Behind a shelf came the sound of tumbling tapes. 

“Hey,” Billy murmured, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. He kind of didn’t want to meet her searching gaze. “How’s Heather?”

“Still doesn’t remember anything, which is probably for the best,” Robin said with a carefully even tone. Then she smiled a little smugly. “She’s planning an intervention if you don’t call her soon.”

Billy huffed, shoulders rising up. “I will.”

Robin nodded encouragingly. 

Someone came around the other shelf and Billy felt his own eyes widen. 

“Hey, Billy,” Steve said, voice breaking. 

“Hey.” Billy cleared his throat. “You guys work here now?”

“Rewinding tapes is our passion,” Robin said dryly. 

Half smiling, Billy started walking around. He tried to read the titles of the movies, but he couldn’t really take anything in, not with Steve standing there staring and looking stupid cute in a puffy vest. “What do you recommend?”

“Don’t ask Steve,” Robin commanded, eyes rolling as she leaned over the counter on her elbows. “He’s so simpleminded.”

“Hilarious,” Steve shot back. He glanced at Billy, eyes darting away and back like he couldn’t make up his mind about where to put them. “New releases are over there.”

Billy let his eyes follow the point of Steve’s finger and he wandered over. 

Robin started up some small talk, recommending this movie or that one. Saying how many people rented this tape. How nobody appreciated this one. Steve smiled hesitantly at him the whole time. 

Settling on some tapes, Billy stood awkwardly at the counter and asked, “You wanna watch a movie tonight or something?”

Steve blinked even as Robin ducked her head to hide her grin. 

“Uh, sure.”

“Cool, I’ll be at your place at six.” 

“Oh, uh. Cool?”

Billy left, smirking over his shoulder and thoroughly enjoying Steve’s dumbfounded expression. 

Steve’s house was fucking nice. 

It was also empty and lifeless as shit. 

The living room had a lived in feel to it at least - a half eaten bag of chips on the coffee table, an empty Coke can, the remote thrown haphazardly across the couch cushions. 

Billy wondered if Steve’s room was as hollow as the rest of the house or even more lived in than the living room. 

Steve put the movie in, fussing as he adjusted the volume on the TV and half assed a clean up of the living room. 

“Fucking Christ,” Billy grumbled. “Sit your ass down, Harrington.”

Grabbing him by the hem of his shirt, Billy dragged Steve down into the seat next to him. 

Steve smiled nervously, knee bouncing, and watched the movie. 

It took a few minutes, but he finally started to relax. 

Just in time for Billy’s exhaustion to catch up with him. 

Billy felt the press of Steve’s shoulder against his cheek and then nothing. 

When he woke up, he had a blanket thrown over him and he could hear Steve ordering a pizza on the phone down the hall. 

\- - -

They kept having movie nights and Billy kept falling asleep on Steve. 

A few times he wasn’t even faking it. 

\- - -

“Those shithead doctors cut all my goddamn hair off,” Billy complained, slouching into Steve’s couch. A Billy shaped dent was slowly forming in his preferred cushion. 

He ran a hand through the stunted locks that were just starting to get their curl back. 

Steve lazily lolled his head to the side and looked at Billy. “I like it.”

“Yeah?” 

Steve hummed, nodding slowly. “Just got to do something about that mustache.” 

“You’re an asshole,” Billy noted happily. 

Steve hummed again, nodding just as slowly. 

\- - -

Billy swung his legs up on Steve’s lap. 

Steve shoved at him, knocking his legs off the couch. 

Billy swung his legs up again. 

Refusing to tear his eyes from the movie, Steve shoved him off and muttered. “You’re unbelievably irritating. 

Billy swung his legs back up. 

“God, you suck,” Steve accused, resting his hands on Billy’s leg. 

Hell yeah Billy would, if only Steve would give him a chance.

A few minutes later, Steve’s thumbs started absently tracing semicircles just above Billy’s ankle. 

Billy swallowed, eyes wide open but failing to take in whatever the hell was happening on screen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy: I spent half the night trying to telepathically will him into making a move so we could finally fuck.  
> Heather: Did he?  
> Billy: No. But he did touch me with tender and genuine innocent affection.   
> Heather: How does that make you feel?   
> Billy, holding back tears: Like I need to try harder to get to fucking.


	8. Chapter 8

Billy finally got himself invited to the bedroom. Unfortunately, the invite was because Billy wanted to get high and Steve couldn’t find his stash. 

“Take your time, princess, not like I’ve been waiting or anything,” Billy teased, pulling out Steve’s drawers and checking out the goods. 

Mostly it was just semi neatly folded clothes. 

“Shut up, Billy,” Steve murmured, digging under his bed. 

He pulled out books and flipped through the pages, opened empty mint tins, checked a few shoe boxes, shook out some loose socks.

Billy tossed a baseball back and forth between his hands and glanced up at the random shit Steve collected over the course of his young life. 

“Aha!” Steve came up with a bag of weed. 

“Are we going to just light a little pile of it on fire and breath in really deep?” Billy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You’re the worst,” Steve muttered, digging through his piles of carelessly tossed around stuff. 

He started searching through the pockets of a wrinkled pair of jeans and came up with the necessary accessories, lighter included. 

“Finally,” Billy grumbled, tossing himself onto the bed with a long exhale while Steve rolled a joint. 

They spent the intermittent time in quiet peace, Billy content with passing the baseball between his hands. 

“Here, guest first,” Steve offered, placing the joint in Billy’s mouth. 

Shocked by the action, Billy felt his lips part before he really registered what either of them were doing. 

Steve held the lighter out and kept close until the joint was lit. He leaned away and Billy fought the urge to follow. Steve didn’t go far though, sitting against his own headboard on the other side of the bed. 

They passed the joint back and forth and Billy relished in the feeling of not running from something, a feeling that was getting more and more common in Steve’s company. 

“Hey,” Billy brought up, eyes itching from the smoke. “I think we should move in together.”

Holy. Fucking. Shit. Fuck. 

Where the hell did that come from?

“What?’ Steve asked, eyes glazed. 

“Just, ugh, never mind,” Billy dismissed. He threw the baseball to the other side of the room, careful not to damage anything but also careful not to show that he was actively trying not to damage anything. It made a gentle thud against the wall. 

“No, seriously,” Steve prodded, not looking even a little bothered. “You wanna to be roomies?”

Steve rolled to his side and giggled into one of his pillows. “Roomies,” he repeated like it was the funniest word. 

“It’s a dumb idea,” Billy declared, scowling at his feet. He wasn’t even wearing his shoes, having left them by the front door beside Steve’s own sneakers. 

“No, it’s not,” Steve countered, still sounding ridiculously unbothered. “My house sucks.”

“Your house is huge,” Billy disagreed. “And your parents are never home. That’s a fucking sweet deal.”

“It’s my parents’ house and I have to follow their rules on the rare occasions they deign to grace me with their presence.” Steve looked off and his eyes lost focus. “And Barb was here. And now she’s gone. So…”

Billy flopped over to his side so he could face Steve. They were close and Billy took in Steve’s face. He looked a lot sadder, more haunted. 

“You don’t want to live here?” Billy asked on a whisper. 

“No,” Steve confirmed, muffled by the pillow half covering his mouth. “Robin and I were talking about maybe getting an apartment or small house together. Rent’s cheap because of the whole, you know, thing about Hawkins being a literal hell pit.”

“I thought Heather was going to move in with her?” Billy brought up.

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed. “We looked at a two bedroom the other day.”

“And why the fuck was I not invited?” Billy demanded, hiding his hurt behind blatant anger. 

“Because Max likes having you around and told me not to ask you,” Steve answered sheepishly, his smile apologetic but not regretful. 

That halted Billy’s hurt feelings and anger all at once. “What the fuck? Why?”

“She didn’t say.” Steve took a second and then said, “I think she doesn’t want you to leave because you make her feel safer now.”

Billy chewed on that, searching for any sign of deceit on Steve’s face. He didn’t see even the slightest trace. “I do?”

He absolutely hated how small his voice sounded, but if he had to feel small around anyone, Steve felt like the best one to do it around. 

Nobody had ever felt safe around Billy, let alone Max - that he felt certain in saying. He was…not a nice person. He wasn’t the level of cruel his father reached but he’d been getting there before the summer. He wasn’t kind or sweet or gentle. He didn’t think anyone would ever feel like they could just be around him. 

“Totally,” Steve nodded, perfect hair mussed and spread out over his pillow. “You stopped a monster, Billy. You saved everyone. You’re a big goddamn hero. I get why she’d want to keep you around.”

Steve grinned at him, sincere and admiring and so fucking kissable. 

Billy leaned in, tired of holding back and practically unable to when faced with that much Steve Harrington. 

And it was better than he thought. 

Steve tasted like the soda they drank and the weed they smoked and his lips were soft and eager despite the surprised noise he made when their lips touched. 

His hand came up to Billy’s shoulder and long fingers gripped at his shirt, tightening as Billy pushed Steve onto his back. He crowded that lean frame he had extensive dreams about and pressed down, bracketing Steve’s head with both hands firmly planted into the mattress. 

Billy pulled away and licked at Steve’s top lip. Steve made a noise that wasn’t quite a whine, but was pretty close. 

Billy’s grin stretched, equal parts lovestruck and predatory. 

  
  


Finally running his hands through that famous hair, Billy brought up. “You’re not a distraction.”

“What?” Steve mumbled into Billy’s shoulder.

“This town is even worse than I first thought and you do distract me from it, but you’re not just a distraction until I get out of here.”

Shooting up to sitting, Steve stared at him, suddenly awake. His voice cracked as he demanded, “You heard that?”

“Yeah,” Billy confirmed, mouth pressed in a flat frown. He wasn’t as angry as he’d been when he first overheard it, but it still didn’t make him particularly happy. 

He took Steve by the shoulder and pulled him back down. 

“When I get out of here, I’d take you with me if you wanted,” Billy confessed, voice low and eyes downcast. He couldn’t meet Steve’s gaze as he said it. 

“Really?” 

He looked up and saw the goofy faced delight on Steve’s face. 

His gut tightened and he forced himself not to smile back. He wasn’t particularly successful. 

“I know it’s hard for you, but don’t be a little bitch about it, alright?” Billy challenged instead. 

Sputtering, Steve rolled away and used his feet to push Billy off the bed. Billy caught himself right at the edge, but then Steve was in his face and planting a quick, sweet kiss to his lips. 

“Fuck off, Billy,” Steve whispered huskily. 

He shoved Billy the rest of the way off, his honking laughter taking the edge off the fact that a belt buckle was digging into Billy’s bare ass. 

“I fucking love you, but you’re dead, pretty boy,” Billy declared simply. 

He leapt at Steve, ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max: I can’t believe you asked Billy to be your roommate after I specifically asked you not to!   
> Steve: Sorry. Super sorry.   
> Max: Rescind the offer!   
> Billy: Maxine, either I move in with Steve or I sneak him into my room every night. Every night, Max. In the room that shares a wall with yours.   
> Max, visibly disgusted: How soon can you be packed?  
> Steve: Don’t love your methods. Can’t argue with the results.


End file.
